PewDieCry: The Valentine's Dance
by GlaceonLeafeon15
Summary: Everything changes as it grows closer and closer to Valentine's day and the Valentine's dance on Friday. When Felix and Marzia have just broken up, Felix asks his best friend, Cry, to be his date. Cry just takes this as a friendly thing and accepts, but now Felix finally has his chance to tell Cry what's he has been hiding for so long. (Slash! PewDieCry.)


Cry's POV

_** Monday, 2:14 P.M. Four days until the dance.**_

"Hey Cry, do you have a date for the dance this Friday?"

"Hmm?" I say quietly, taking my focus off my drawing to look at my friend Felix, his blue eyes looking at me questionly.

"I said, do you have a date for the Valentine's dance this Friday?" Felix asks, looking at me.

"What? No, I thought I told you that I decided that I wasn't going," I said quickly, hoping it wasn't as rude as I think it was.

Felix gives me a weird look and shakes his head.

I wonder why he asked me so suddenly... It isn't really like him to do this.

"Why are you asking, friend?" I say, trying to break the silence.

Felix sighs, "I was just wondering," He smiles gently, "Do you want to go with me?"

I start to blush, "W-W-What? I thought you were going with Marzia?"

"No, we broke up 'cause she says that I play to much video games and ignore her," Felix responds, putting a hand through his blonde hair.

"...Really?" I ask, regretting it the minute it comes out of my mouth.

He nods sadly.

"I'm so sorry Felix. I knew that you two were really good together," I say.

To be honest, I really never liked Marzia that much. I felt kind of bad though, since she was my best friend's girlfriend. But she always gave me these little glares time after time.

"You didn't answer my question, Cry," Felix says, smiling again.

"Uh... I forgot," I say truthfully.

"God, CRRYYY!" Felix yells, "Sometimes you are so forgetful!" Felix starts laughing, and after a moment I start to join the laughter, sometimes it is so contagious.

"I asked if you wanted to the dance with me," Felix says with a sincere smile on his face.

I start to blush again, feeling the heat rise in my face, "Uh... S-Sure...?" I say, almost making it a question.

"Yay! I'll pick you up at seven then!" Felix says.

"Why are you picking me up?" I ask.

Felix laughs, "Because you're more feminine then I am!"

"Says the one who screams at video games," I say quietly.

"Oh shut up," Felix says, his light blue eyes glaring at me playfully, "Like you never get scared while playing video games."  
"Yes I do my friend, in fact I fear quited yesterday," I say in a matter-of-factly voice, "But I'm not the one who cusses in Swedish... Very loudly."

He laughs, "...How do you know what cussing is in Swedish?"

"When you started saying 'knulla' in class all the time," I say, looking at him with a look.

His face looks shocked, "What?! You..."

I start to laugh, and after a moment Felix starts to join me. And after a minute that's really all we can do until my stomach starts hurting.

"Fine, I guess it's a date," I say after we're done laughing.

Felix blushes, his blue eyes looking a bit happy, "Yes! I'll see you tomorrow then,"

"Yeah but tomorrow's Tuesday," I say questioningly.

"You getting a bit excited, Cry? I have to get on the bus in a few though. See you in math," He says.

I faceplam myself, for not realizing what he said and making me feel like an idiot, "How did I not realize that...?"  
"You're just overwhelmed by my sexiness," Felix says, trying to look sexy but failing miserably.

I laugh, "No, I'm sorry to say that I am not, friend. I'll see you tomorrow. Have fun on your bus!"

"Screw you and your car!" Felix says, turning away and walking towards the doors of the school, probably jealous that my car isn't taken away for 2 more days.

I sigh, putting my black backpack on my back and start walking towards the driveway.

Did Felix really... Just ask me to a dance? I blush, but then start to feel stupid because, knowing Felix, that it won't be anything like I think. Just two best friends, on a dance, making fools of themselves.

_Nothing is going to happen unless you tell Felix, _I think to myself, _But he would never talk to me if I did! Everything is fine just being friends with him... No need to make it horrible, _I fight back to myself.

Felix's POV

_** Tuesday, 9:54 A.M. Three days before the dance.**_

_Felix! Just freaking tell him, if he looks at you weird then just say it was a joke or that you said the wrong thing. _

Nope, that'll never happen. No matter how much I wish, Cry will never think of me that way. You know, the 'I like you a lot as well' way.

Not the way like 'I like you as my best friend', the way like 'I like you a lot and I wish we would become just more than friends'.

I don't think that I've ever told Cry that I was bi... And it was because of him. But thinking about it... I've been this way for years and I've never told anyone before.

"Hey friend, please tell me that you got your homework finished," Cry says walking towards me and sitting down at his desk.

"Yeah..." I grumble.  
Red smirks, "You tired Felix? Maybe you should put a hold on all the horror games for now,"

"Yes, I agree," Cry says bluntly, getting his math homework out of his green binder.

Cry looks at me, "Are you okay, Felix? You seem pretty out of it."

I feel my heart skip a beat as his blue cobalt eyes look at me with concern, I can tell I've been looking to long when Cry's face turns a light pink.

"What?" He asks.

I sigh, "Oh nothing..."

"Hey Cry, can I talk to you alone for a 'sec?" Marzia says, walking up to me and ignoring my existence completely.

Cry's eyes fill with worry, "Yeah, 'um... Why?"

"I just wanna talk to you for a 'sec..." She says, looking down at her hands.

Cry tugs at his collar on the school uniform, which is a white button up shirt and royal blue pants. Basically the same thing for the girls except they wear skirts instead.

"Okay, follow me," Marzia says, walking up to Cry and pulling him along with her.

"What's her problem with Ryan?" Elizabeth says, her deep brown eyes looking at me with concern.

I sigh, "I have no idea. She's been pissed off all week and ignores me completely now."

Elizabeth looks at me weirdly, "Why? I thought you two were dating. You've been the love dazed lovers for weeks while all of us have been without partners in months."

"Me and Marzia broke up," I say, trying to have no emotion with the words.

She twirls a strand of her dark brown hair in her fingers, "What? Why?"

"...I guess I didn't pay attention that much so she broke up with me," I say.

"God, Felix... I'm sorry. You should've told me sooner!" She says quietly.

I laugh, "Okay, next time I break up you'll be the first one I tell."

"Good," She says with a small laugh.

After a minute, Cry comes back to us with a total pissed off look.

"What happened?" I ask.

"...Nothing, let's go eat lunch," Cry says with no emotion.

"Ryan, what happened!?" Elizabeth asks loudly, looking at Cry angrily.

"Is it really any of your fucking business?" Cry spats at her.

Elizabeth winces, "Fine, don't tell anyone like you always do. You always have to have a secret, you will never open up to anyone, not even your fucking cousin!"

"Guys, calm down," I say loudly.

Elizabeth glares at Cry for a moment, "I'm not hungry. I'll be in the library if anyone needs me," She says, storming off.

I walk up to Cry, "Can you tell me what she said to get under your skin?" I say gently, trying to be kind. "It's not important, can we just go eat?" Cry says angrily again.

"Fine, let's go," I say, walking towards the lunchroom.

"_Hey Cry?" Marzia asked quietly._

"_Yeah Marzia? What did you want me for?" Cry sighed._

"_Can we talk about Felix?" The girl said, putting a finger through her brownish-blondish hair._

"_...Okay. What do you want to talk about?"_

"_What did he tell you when he said that we broke up?" Marzia asked, her cold brown eyes making Cry shiver._

"_He said that you got tired of his video game addiction," Cry said emotionless._

"_And...?"_

"_And nothing." Cry finished for her._

_Marzia sighed, putting a hand through her long light brown hair, "I need to tell you why."_

"_Why me?" Cry asked, scared of what she was going to tell him._

"_I-I found a journal of his, and... I read it." Marzia said awkwardly._

"_You read Felix's journal?" Cry asked madly._

_Marzia looked at Cry sadly, "Yes..."_

"_Do you know how big of a fucking invasion of privacy that is?!" Cry raised his tone, trying not to clench his fists._

"_YES. I know that! Just listen to me for once in your life!" Marzia yelled, making Cry a little scared._

"_He didn't even like me at all! He just used me to cover up him being gay!" Marzia yelled, a tear streaming down her face._

"_Felix isn't gay. HE WOULD HAVE FUCKING TOLD ME THAT!" Cry yelled with anger in his voice, not sure if his words were really telling the truth._

"_NO. HE DIDN'T. He loves you Cry! Ever since 7th grade!"_

_Cry teared up, "NO! YOU LIE. You've always hated me, so why would you ever tell me the truth to anything?!" Cry yelled and ran away, kicking a garbage can nearby._

"_CRY, WAIT!" Marzia yelled a little to late... Cry had already gone._

Cry sniffled, a tear going down his face.

It made me mad to think that anyone made him this angry and sad.

"Cry? Can you tell me what happened?" I say, putting a hand through his dark brown hair.

"N-No, it doesn't matter..." He responds quietly.

"Cry... Sorry that I snapped at you earlier," Elizabeth grumbles then walks away.

Cry sighs, "Felix... Are you gay?"

My face turns to horror, how the hell did Cry find out?! Though, I'm not technically gay, I'm bi...

I nod, "Even though I'm actually bi..." I add silently.

Cry looks up at me his cobalt blue eyes still a bit red, "R-Really?"  
"Yeah..." I say, putting a hand through my hair.

Suddenly the bell rings and Cry and I have to hurry and pack up.

"Thank you for telling me, friend." Cry says quietly and walks to his class, leaving me in question of how and why he knew.

Cry's POV

_**Wednesday, 3:32 P.M. Two days before the dance.**_

I decided to skip school today, not because I was sick. I did it because of all this shit going on.

_Does Felix really not think of me as a friend? _I ask myself, _Do you really want to go there, Cry? You are bi as well. But you've never told Felix! You and him did the same thing so you really have nothing to get upset about._

I sigh, _Was Marzia telling the truth? Should I really believe her and get my hopes up? ...No. Felix wouldn't... Would he feel the same way?_

My phone starts ringing, a call from Felix.

I answer it, scared of what he's going to say.

"Hello?"

"Hi Cry. Is anything wrong? You didn't come to school today," Felix asks with concern in his voice.

"No, everything is well friend," I lie.

Felix sighs, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah," I answer quickly.

"I'm going to come to your house to talk to you, also bring over your homework as well, okay?"

"...Okay."

I hang up, why does Felix always have to come over when I'm sick? I mean, it's a nice motion but... The reason why I skipped school was to AVOID him and everything.

A tear goes down my cheek.

I could never tell Felix the truth. I know that it would ruin our friendship and everything else. I-I love him, but, what would he ever see in me?

I look up at the walls... God, my mom decorates way too much for Valentine's. There is hearts all over on the walls and it smells like chocolate and perfume.

Not really a good mix, if you ask me.

Someone starts knocking on the door, "Come in!" I yell, to lazy to get up.

"Hey Cry!" Felix yells cheerfully when he opens the old door.

"'Sup." I say.

He comes over to where I'm sitting and hands me some papers.

"Here's your homework," Felix says, a frown on his face.

"What's wrong, friend?" I ask worriedly.

He sighs, "Don't worry 'bout it Cry."

I look at him, "I am worrying."

Felix smiles at me softly, "It's nothing, really."

I sigh, last time he told me that was when he broke his ankle and I asked him to come skiing with me... And he said yes. God, I can remember what a disaster THAT was.

He comes sits by me, pushing me to scoot over.

"Do you still want to go to the dance with me?" He says quietly, his eyes a bit sad.

My face turns red and I cover it with my hand, almost slapping my face, "Y-Yeah of course, friend! Why?!"

He laughs, "I was just making sure, what color of dress are you wearing?"

"I'm not wearing a damn dress..." I grumble, crossing my arms together.

We both laugh, "Then who is?!"

"No one!" I yell sarcastically.

"CCRRRRYYY!" Felix yells.

"What?" I ask.

"Oh nothing," He smiles.

I look at him and I start laughing, "What the...?"

After a moment we are laughing are heads off and just can't seem to stop.

When we tone down a bit I ask him, "Why did you come here today?"

Felix looks at me then ruffles my hair, "I was worried about you. Y'know after what happened yesterday and such."

My smile fades, remembering all the shit that went down through my brain yesterday.

"S'all good," I lie, trying to make him feel better by forcing a smile.

"Cry..." Felix says with a small smile, "I really want to know what Marzia said, can you please tell me?"

I look into my friend's eyes, they're beaming with worry and asking me for an answer.

I sigh, "Okay..."

I hurry and tell Felix what that she said to me, from reading his journal, but leaving out the part on me, which may or may not be true.

"...Really?" Felix asks sadly, his shoulders slumped down.

I nod, "I-I'm sorry that she read your j-"

I get cut off and Felix puts a finger under my chin, my face instantly turns red.

"W-What are you doing?!" I ask, my heart pumping rapidly.

He smiles, "Something I should have done a long time ago..."

He slowly tries to close the space between us, I can feel his breath on my face.

"RYAN! WH-" Elizabeth pauses.

I hurry and get up, looking at her with the blush still on my face.

"The fuck are you doing?" She asks, looking at me weirdly.

"Uh... Uh...?" My face turns even more red (If possible) from embarrassment, realizing that I have no answer and she may have saw everything that just happened.

She bursts out laughing, "Oh my god. You should see your face, it's like a freaking tomato!"

"Hey Elizabeth," Felix says, waving at her.

I look at Felix, smirking when I notice that his face is red from blush as well.

"Hey Felix... I'm just going to leave you two alone... Have fun!" She says, grabbing her bag and mumbling to herself before she runs out of the door.

"Uh...? Felix, what did just happen?" I ask him, wishing my blush would just leave.

He smiles, looking at me, "Well..."

Suddenly his phone rings, he hurries and picks it up.

After a moment, Felix says, "Hey Cry, I've got to go. See you tomorrow."

"O-Okay." I say sadly, watching Felix go out the door.

No POV

_**Thursday, 12:46 P.M. Tomorrow's the day.**_

Cry looked around him, no Felix. Cry hadn't seen him all day so he was worried. Usually Felix would joke around or ruffle his hair before lunch to tell that he was here and everything was all right.

He sighed, looking around to see if he could see the blonde anywhere in sight.

When he finally did find Felix, he saw that him and Marzia were talking. His heart stopped for a moment when he looked at the two fighting.

_What are they fighting about? Maybe they're just... _Cry paused his thoughts, tying to listen to the ever growing yelling of the two.

"Why did you lie to me, Felix? You said that you loved me but basically I was a cover up, was I not?" Marzia yelled harshly to the Swede, her brown eyes made Felix shiver in fear.

"No! I'm not a dick like you always make me out to be. I did love you, but you always knew that I loved you like a sister," Felix spat back at her.

"How the hell am I supposed to know that? Anyways, I'm leaving. Happy Valentine's day." Marzia grumbled, glaring at Felix.

Marzia walked away, trying to fight away tears. But she couldn't stop after she walked out of the lunchroom.

She sobbed harder and harder, lucky that no one was there, and she sat down the to wall.

"Marzia, are you okay?" Red said, looking at her.

The Italian wiped away her eyes, trying to say something but all could come out was tears.

Marzia didn't even know why she was crying, probably from her recent breakup and her parents divorcing. All to sudden and all to fast, hopefully she was going to get a break soon.

Red sat by her, putting a arm over her shoulder and letting Marzia cry on her lap, "Sh... Marzia, it will be okay. Just know that this is the best, okay?"

Marzia sobbed harder, "I-I know. Just everything going on... All I want is a friend."

Red's eyes widen, she hurried and gave Marzia a hug, "I'm your friend, okay? I want you to know that."

"Really...?" Marzia asked, her voice barely a whisper.

The redhead nodded, "Yes."

"Is everything all right?" Cry said, his eyes telling Felix to tell him answers, soon.

Felix tried to say something but all that could come out was "Sorry."

"For what? You didn't do anything?" Cry replied, smiling at Felix.

Felix got up and gave Cry a warm hug, making both of the two's faces redden up a bit.

Cry smiled more and returned the hug from Felix.

"I'm so sorry, Cry. Just know that you're my best friend..." Felix said softly.

Cry blushed harder, "Everything is okay, friend. You're my best friend as well."

_But I love you so much more, _The two both said in their heads, wishing the other knew how they felt.

"Class! Tomorrow you'd better have the Valentine's cards for everyone." Mrs. A yelled loudly.

Scott raised his hand, "Why? Isn't that something you do for elementary?"

Mrs. A sighed, knowing that her class would never understand her deep love for the holiday, "No. Everybody can do it so I'm expecting you kids bring one for everyone in this class. I don't know if you have to this in other classes but if you don't then you will get an F for that assignment."

Russ's jaw dropped, "Really? This is an assignment?!"

The blonde teacher nodded and continued to talk about more random stuff.

Cry sighed as the teacher continued with her lesson, Mrs. A had no fun in her lessons so Cry usually was always sleepy.

He started doodling in his notebook... Again. Cry usually did this whenever he had a rough time or didn't know what he was feeling. He just let his pencil fly until he was done.

The body, hair, eyes, and then the clothes. Cry apparently was drawing someone.

Just a rough sketch of somebody, he didn't realize who he was drawing until he was done drawing the detail on the hair.

Cry's face reddened up, no wonder why he was called Cry, he was so bad at hiding his emotions.

He looked at the drawing carefully with a red face... He was drawing... Felix.

He felt a tap from behind him. "Hey Cry, whatcha drawing...?" Felix whispered behind him.

"Uh... Nothing!" Cry hurriedly shut his notebook and slammed it into his binder.

Felix smirked, "Whatever you say..."

So Felix had seen part of the drawing, but he wasn't exactly sure of who it was. _Maybe Cry liked him __back...? _Felix quickly dismissed the thought, thinking that he was wrong.

"Jag älskar dig, så, så, så mycket." Felix said softly to Cry, knowing that he wouldn't hear or know what he meant.

Cry's POV

_**Friday, 1:19 P.M. A few hours until the dance.**_

I sighed quietly as I walk into Mrs. A's classroom. Holding a brown bag in my left hand with my binder in my right.

"Hey Cry, what's in the bag?" Scott asks.

I laugh, "Like hell you don't know."

He laughs and smiles, "I guess I've been told."

I feel a tap on my shoulder and I turn around, "Hey Felix." I say calmly.

"Hi Cry!" He smiles and gives me a hug, "Happy Valentine's day! Can't wait to take you out!"

Felix lets go of me and I look at Scott, "What's so funny?"

"Didn't know you two we-"

"No!" I cut him off, feeling my face turn red.

Felix frowns and I can hear him grumble something in Swedish.

"Felix, what did you say to me yesterday...?" I ask, remembering the quiet words that I almost missed.

His face goes red and he ruffles my hair, "Don't worry about it Cry."

"Class, take your seats please." Mrs. A says rudely.

I hurry and sit down on my seat, smiling when I remember what I put on Felix's Valentine's card.

_I will always love you, even though you may not feel the same. - XOXO, Your secret admirer._

Cheesy, but it does tell exactly how I feel.

"Hurry and raise your hands if you made the Valentine's cards for everyone." Mrs. A glares at us, watching everyone but two guys raise their hands.

Everyone laughs and smirks at the two, knowing that they'll probably fail the class when Mrs. A writes something down on a piece of paper.

I look behind me and see that Felix is doodling something, "What are you drawing, friend?"

"Oh nothing, just some random crap like usual," He replies softly, not moving his eyes from the drawing.

"Everybody go pass them out," Mrs. A grumbles.

When everybody is finished I hurry and walk back to my desk, seeing a crap load of Valentine's cards.

"Holy..." I whisper.

I look at Felix's desk and take a step back. He's got tons and tons of them, almost like a mountain. But hey, I guess that's what you get if you're the most good looking guy at the school.

"I'll give you kids 15 minutes to open them before I start the lesson, you can go sit by your friends while you do so," Mrs. A smiles for once in her life.

Felix hurries up and scoots his desk up by mine and bumps his elbow on my shoulder, "Ready...? I am a little scared y'know."

I laugh, "You're gonna have so many fucking letters that say 'marry me!'"

"I know right?" We laugh and start ripping the cards open.

_Watch out, pretty boy. - Anonymous._

I look at the card for a moment, who the hell sent this...? Kind of spooky if you ask me.

"What you got there?" Felix says, grabbing the weird letter out of my hand.

I sigh, "Who the hell knows? Maybe just some weirdo or hater or something."

Felix puts a hand through his hair, "Well, that's weird."

He hands me back the letter and I put it in my binder.

_Oh Cry! You have such a sexy voice~ You don't know how much I love you!1!1! - XOXOX_

I laugh seeing the goofy card, wondering why people always seem to love my voice.

Also that they put a '1' instead of an exclamation point like weird fangirls do was also very amusing.

"What's so funny...?" Felix asks, trying to pull a confused face.

I smile snugly, "Oh nothing." I hurry and put it into my notebook right before Felix tries to snatch it out of my hand.

He smiles back, "Hey Cry..."

"Yeah?"

"Happy Valentine's." His face turns a light pink.

I smile, "Thank you, same too you, friend."

I drop down on my bed, looking out the window to see when Felix comes.

God, I am so nervous... But I finally convinced myself too tell Felix... _everything._ How I've loved him through all these years, I don't care if he rejects me, I feel that he just needs to know.

I sigh, looking at my mirror.

I'm wearing a black tux with a green tie... My aunt made me, and also that I wasn't even going to this damned dance anyways... But since Felix asked me...

My door opens, "Hey Ryan. I hope everything goes okay for you tonight."

I look to see Elizabeth, she's wearing a royal blue dress and has her dark hair curled up.

"T-Thanks. You look nice." I say with a smile.

She giggles and smiles back, "Thanks Ry. I wanted to talk to you for a moment before one of our dates come."

I look at her for a moment, "Okay... What about?"

"I know about your feelings," She says bluntly.

"About what?" I ask nervously.

She smiles softly, "About Felix."

My eyes widen, how the hell does she know any of that?!

"How?" I ask, trying to show no emotion.

She sighs, "I've known you for a long time, cousin. Also seeing your on Wednesday helped me confirm my suspicions."

I frown, "Okay... Why are you bringing this up?"

"I'm sorry, but can you listen to what I have to say for a minute?"

I stare at her, after a moment I nod.

She smiles warmly, "I think that you should tell him. I can tell that he has feelings for you as well. And know that I would totally support you guys! You'd be my OTP!"

"OTP?" I ask.

She laughs, "Nevermind, but remember that nothing is going to happen unless you tell him the three words. Wouldn't you rather regret something than not taking a chance?"

My face turns a light pink and I nod, "Thank you, Elizabeth. You don't have any idea how much."

She smiles and gives me a hug, "You're welcome. Now, I think your date is here."

I look out the window to see Felix and his blue car.

I hurry and get off of my bed and run out my bedroom door, "Bye Cry! Have fun!" Is the last thing I hear from Elizabeth when I run down the stairs.

_**Ding-Dong, **_goes my front door.

I hurry and open it, "Hey Felix!" I say, panting.

He laughs, "Hey Cry, were you exercising?"

"No," I say awkwardly, "Why?"

"You're panting." Felix says, pointing at me.

I take a look at him, he's got a tux on as well with a blue tie. I can't but help melt into his blue eyes and I can tell when I've looked too long when his face turns pink.

"Haha, I guess so..." I say, putting a hand through my hair.

He smiles, "Ready to go?"

I nod, and I can feel my face turn red when he intertwines his fingers with mine and we walk out the door.

"Why are you holding my hand?" I ask shyly.

He looks at me with a smirk, "Aren't we on a date?"

I feel my face grow hotter.

"Jag alskar dig, Cry." I hear him say shyly.

I look at him weirdly, he said that twice to me. What the hell does it even mean?

I smile, "Same too you, sir."

Felix's face reddens up like a tomato and see him smile.

Did I say something weird? God, I will never understand the Swedish language.

We get into his car and he starts up the engine. Is this a good time to tell him? No, I know the perfect time though.

I smile evilly to myself.

"So Cry?" Felix asks.

"Hmm?" I say quietly, playing with my thumbs.

"...So how'd you know that I was bi?" Felix asks quietly.

I look at him for a moment, remembering Tuesday when Marzia told me everything. I still don't know if I should believe her or not. To be honest I had almost forgotten that Felix told me his secret.

I mentally facepalmed myself.

"Remember? I told you that Marzia told me when she said she read your journal." I say, sighing.

Felix frowns a little bit, "Okay. You didn't tell me exactly what happened though, I mean how you and Marzia acted after that."

I look up at him, "Well... She told me that... You said..." I stop, not knowing how I can finish that sentence.

He looks at me, his blue eyes longing for answers I'll never be able to tell.

"I kicked a trashcan and I think I left a dent in it!" I say brightly, hoping to change the mood.

Felix shakes his head, and then the rest of the ride was in silence.

I hope I didn't make Felix feel sad, that's really the last thing I want to do.

When we arrive at the school, Felix doesn't get out of his car for a moment.

"Cry...? Are you okay?" Felix asks, looking at me.

I look into his blue eyes, "Uh-huh. Why?"

"I just don't want you to be sad," Felix says with a warm smile.

We gets out of his car and Felix comes up to me and holds my hand again. Making my face red.

I get into the school and instead of going straight to the gym, Felix takes me to an empty hallway,

I listen to the loud music, wondering why we aren't in the room probably filled with hearts and lots of chocolate. I love chocolate so I'm anxious for when we go inside.

"Hey Felix? Why aren't we in the gym?" I ask nervously.

"Can I tell you something?" Felix asks, smiling nervously.

"Yeah, anything Felix." I reply warmly.

He smiles and gives me a hug, I tense up for a moment then return the hug.

"Ryan..." My eyes widen as he calls me my real name, "I-I love you. I love you so, so, so much! I couldn't live without you. And I don't care if you don't feel the same way because you mean so much too me, and if you don't then can you just forget about this and can we just be friends?!"

He hugs tighter and I can feel his tears falling down on the back of my shirt.

"Felix..." I say and I hug tighter as well, "It's okay, you don't need to cry."

_C'mon Cry! Just tell him right now!_

"I've loved you ever since I've met you. I love you more than you can imagine."

I start to feel my eyes swell up with tears of happiness and love.

Felix lets go of me, and I put a finger under his chin and kiss him.

His lips are warm and loving. I can feel my face redden up even harder.

We break it up to have some air, "Ryan, I love you."

"Felix, I've loved you from the start."

I kiss him again, hoping that this will never end. Everything is just perfect.

Felix and I walk into the gym, arm in arm, hoping that everyone will know that we're officially together.

Elizabeth walks up to me, "So... Happy Valentine's you two. Just try not to make out every time I come into a room, okay?"

I look and see Felix's face all red and I laugh, "You should see your face, friend."

He lifts up my chin and kisses me again and my face turns even more red, if possible.

"Woo!" I hear Red yell when Felix and I break up the kiss.

Red comes up to me and punches me in the shoulder playfully.

"Congrats guys, I'm so happy for you two." I hear Marzia say with a smile.

Everyone gives her a weird look.

She laughs, "Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt anyone."

We all start laughing like the goofy friends we are, Scott, Russ, Toby, and even Ken start to join in on our conversation. Joking about my new and first relationship and kiss.

When I get away from everybody for a second, I hurry and steal a small piece of chocolate. Smiling and knowing that I am so blessed to have everybody in my life... And some chocolate as well.


End file.
